


Accepting Family

by AdaVila



Series: Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendzone, OtaYuri Week, Slow Burn, VictUuri, Victuuri Week, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaVila/pseuds/AdaVila
Summary: “No, you don’t understand Yuuri.” There’s a pause as Ada thinks of how to best put it. “I know he’s helped you a lot but you have no idea how much you’ve changed him. I guess... In a way it’s good that you don’t know.” Ada still hasn’t looked at him so he doesn’t see the hint of a smile tug at her lips.“I... I don’t get what you meant by that.” He’s starting to think that maybe it’s a bad thing, maybe Viktor’s acting and he’s not the way he is with Yuuri in real life. Maybe he’s changed him for the worst.“You see, I’ve never seen him like this, it’s...” Ada trails off, seemingly looking for words and Yuuri’s starting to panic.





	1. Accepting Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to upload this a lot sooner since at first it was supposed to be a part of the blabber chapters but then I realised it kind of adds to the plot too much to be blabber, but anyways, since I'm graduating High School in a MONTH (send help pls) I had sooo much homework and shit that I had to keep away from my writing and this website for the whole week because when I start writting I cannot stop.

03.03

“Yakov! I was beginning to think you decided not to come” Ada greets Yuri’s coach as he is the last one to arrive at their apartment for Yuri’s birthday celebration. As he walks in, she notices he’s carrying a strange bag and realises what he’s going to give Yuri.

“Ahh, I was thinking Yuri would be relieved if his boring old coach didn’t arrive but I had to give him his present.” He puts the bag down to hang his coat.

“Don’t be silly, he would be mad if you didn’t show up, you’re like family. Go on in, everyone’s here already.” She gestures towards the living room where loud chatter can be heard from.

“I forgot to ask you if you’d be okay with my present. Is this fine?” The coach takes the bag and before he’d lifted it up Ada nods a yes and tells him he’ll love it.

“Yuri! Happy birthday once more.” He squeezes the boy’s small hand in his. “I brought something for you.”

Yakov holds up the pet bag, Alla scratches her black paw against the net on the side, trying to catch Yuri’s golden lock that she has just noticed.

“Alla, I missed you!” Yuri opens the top of the bag while Yakov is still holding it and grabs the cat to squeeze it tight to his chest.

“She missed you too, she’s been meowing at your door since you left thinking you’re there. I’ve never bonded with this awful thing so I thought...” Yakov’s not even allowed to finish his sentence.

“She’s mine now!?” Yuri yells and Alla jumping a little (if that’s even possible in such a tight embrace) in his arms.

“Yes Yurachka, she is yours now.” The coach ruffles Yuri’s hair and is thanked with an excited shriek. He loves that boy even if at first he took him in only because Lilia asked him to. Yuri’s grown on him and he really has ended up feeling like a father.

“Thank you, Yakov.” Ada whispers into his ears when Yuri has gone to introduce his cat to his best friend and gives his shoulder a small squeeze. Yakov puts his scratchy palm on hers and gives it a squeeze too.

“I’m more than happy I did that. That cat is a pain in the ass.” He jokes and goes to sit with Nikolai.

 

\---

 

“Hey, Yuuri.” Ada sits down next to him in the corner of the room where he’s taken refuge from all the others.

“Hey, Ada. Everything’s good?” He asks and she nods with a small smile, remaining quiet.

The atmosphere feels comfortable and warm, everyone around them is chatting and Yuuri feels like he fits in even if he was sitting by himself a moment ago.

“You know, you’re very good for him.” He turns to look at Ada but she’s not looking at him, she’s looking at the sight on the couch. Viktor is having an intense conversation with Yuri and Yakov, he seems to be a bit tipsy and if he keeps this up Yuuri will probably have to drag him home.

“I think it’s the other way around. I feel a lot less anxious with him around.” He has a loving smile on his lips as he looks at Viktor but he sees Ada slowly shaking her head.

“No, you don’t understand Yuuri.” There’s a pause as Ada thinks of how to best put it. “I know he’s helped you a lot but you have no idea how much you’ve changed him. I guess... In a way it’s good that you don’t know.” Ada still hasn’t looked at him so he doesn’t see the hint of a smile tug at her lips.

“I... I don’t get what you meant by that.” He’s starting to think that maybe it’s a bad thing, maybe Viktor’s acting and he’s not the way he is with Yuuri in real life. Maybe he’s changed him for the worst.

“You see, I’ve never seen him like this, it’s...” Ada trails off, seemingly looking for words and Yuuri’s starting to panic.

“Refreshing.” She finally says with a small laugh. “I’d like to say I haven’t seen him this happy for a long time but actually, he has never been as happy as he is now.” The smile she gives him looks sad but somehow hopeful.

A simple ‘oh’ escapes Yuuri’s lips and he looks up at Viktor who’s rambling about something to Otabek now, making the still tight-lipped boy look more than a bit uncomfortable.

“He has this cheery, light-hearted facade but it’s not who he really is. He loves you more than anything but he’s always had a problem with opening up.” Yuuri’s listening to her and he knows she’s telling the truth but he doesn’t really want to admit it.

“I don’t know if I get what you’re saying.” Ada looks at him and squints a bit, her gaze determined and he feels she’s not going to beat around the bush.

“You don’t get it or you don’t WANT to get it because you already know Viktor’s got depression?" He turns away from her stare. He’s wanted to ask Viktor about that for a while now but was afraid to pop their bubble of carefree happiness.

“I’ve known Vik for six years. I’ve seen his boyfriends, lovers, hook ups, you name it. It seems like he’s the type to fall in love easily and puts himself out there but it’s actually the opposite. Well... That is, until he met you. I have never seen him laugh this genuinely before.”  She had moved her own eyes to the floor but as she says the last sentence, she looks back at Yuuri whose cheeks are starting to burn.

“He had noticed you long before the GPF.”

“I had no idea.”

“Yeah, I know, that was the point. He’s often afraid to make a move if he thinks he could be rejected.”

“Who would reject _that_?” Yuuri blushes even harder at his own remark as his eyes find Viktor on the couch.

“You’d be surprised.” He looks at Ada in surprise but she just shakes her head and tells him it’s not her place to elaborate.

A silence falls between them for a while and they sip their drinks. Yuuri’s thinking that she has nothing else to say but she continues.

“After the banquet... He told me all about it... All about you.” Her eyes are on Viktor but she doesn’t see him anymore, her mind somewhere else. “I told him to take it slow, I told him that you were probably too drunk to remember it but he refused to believe me. At that time, I felt like I was the eldest. And soon enough, I understood I was right. Well, at least I hoped so. Vik told me how you hadn’t contacted him, how he’s sure you don’t like him.” Ada lets out a weak sigh.

“I told him again and again that you were surely too drunk, I told him to reach out first. But he refused. Oh... He’s such a child sometimes.” Yuuri feels like he’s talking to a mother and not a friend. She sounds frustrated and sad but still smiles at her last sentence.

“When I found that video of you, I knew somehow. I knew that you love him in a way. I wanted him to find you, I wanted him to finally be happy. I wanted that so much that while doing that, I hurt my own brother.” Ada takes a deep breath. She’s not used to being so open, they both realise it and Yuuri now wants to understand why she has done it.

“At first he was hurt. He thought you hated him. I was sure you didn’t let him in because you hated him for coming to Japan. I... I didn’t know what to tell him. I was afraid he was right and thought it was my fault he was hurting because I told him to go after you.” If only Yuuri could express how much he hates himself for it now. It was through and through his fault that Viktor was hurt. His idiotic anxiety.

“I’m-I’m sorry. I never wanted to hurt him. To hurt all of you.” He’s staring at the carpet when a pale palm rests on his knee.

“I know Yuuri, don’t worry. We’re all happy you’re in our lives, we’re happy you’re in Vik’s life, even if some of us can’t admit it yet.” She says with a small smile and it’s obvious who she had meant.

“With all this,” She gestures, meaning the story “I just wanted to thank you. Without Yuri and grandpa, Viktor is the closest person I have. I’m really glad he finally found someone who makes him genuinely happy. I have never seen him smile this much. Thank you, Yuuri!” Ada hugs Yuuri hesitantly and pulls away so quickly Yuuri barely manages to hug her back in time. It’s weird but suddenly he realises this is how Ada’s told him he’s accepted into their weird family.


	2. Accepting Otabek

“Hey Otabek, I thought you both were asleep already.” Ada speaks up after noticing Otabek lingering in the doorway of the kitchen. He’s been studying her for a few moments, weirdly surprised at seeing her in an oversized hoodie and sweatpants.  (Well, oversized for her, it’d probably be a bit too small on an average sized person)

She’s been wearing well fit clothing all week and Otabek’s though she’s one of those weird people who hate oversized things.

“Yuri is. For some reason I couldn’t fall asleep. Thought maybe I could give you a hand.” He awkwardly rests his shoulder against the doorframe and watches as Ada orderly puts everything away. She’s so different from Yuri regarding this.

“There’s nothing to really help with anymore. I’ve done everything already.” She wipes her hands in the dish towel and turns to face the younger boy.

“Oh sorry, should have come here sooner.” He’s the same as he had been the whole week when Yuri’s not around, slightly nervous but concealing it with a straight face and tense shoulders. She’d believe his stoic facade if she hadn’t seen him around Yuri when he thinks no one's looking - all shy smiles and faint blushes.

“No, no, it’s fine. You could just keep me company now, I’m not quite sleepy either.” Ada gestures him to come with her as she approaches the balcony door and then steps outside. The air is warm and the balcony is sheltered from the wind so neither of them feels cold.

“I didn’t know you’re a smoker.” Otabek speaks up as he notices Ada take out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from her hoodie pocket. It’s not that he cares, really, it just never seemed like she’s the type.

“Well, I wouldn’t say I am. I don’t often smoke but the last couple of days have been a bit exhausting to say the least.” She gives him a weak smile and offers the open pack. He takes one out and waits for Ada to light her cigarette so she could give him the lighter.

“Yeah, to say the least.” He chuckles, a bit out of character for him when he’s with someone not exactly close.

“Hey, if you turn my brother into a smoker I’ll kill ya.” Ada’s voice is calm and she follows the sentence with a little laugh but Otabek knows she’d probably do that.

“Never. I wouldn’t allow him to do such unhealthy things.” Ada nods and hums in satisfaction about his serious response.

They stand in quiet for a while, the sound of cigarettes burning and the wind howling somewhere between the buildings mixing with the pale smoke fog they have created around themselves.

It’s peaceful, even though they can’t really call each other a friend they do feel comfortable in the presence of the other.

Otabek thinks that maybe this is just the Plisetsky charm. Maybe their laughably cold facades draw him in. Ada thinks that it must be the famous Kazakh warmth Otabek can’t help but radiate that makes her trust him. The warmth of the country travels with him, maybe that’s why he’s called the Hero of Kazakhstan.

“You like him, don’t you?” Ada says out of the blue, looking at the trees further away.

Otabek freezes for a second, shock clouding his brain and he’s sure he’d imagined her saying that as warmth of a blush crawls up from his neck to his cheeks.

He rests his elbows on the railing, mimicking Ada’s pose and looking at the trees. His shoulders become less tense, brows less furrowed. He could tell her he likes him as a friend and nothing more, he could say she’s wrong but he doesn’t.

Of course she knows. She has probably known since the first day she saw him.

“Yeah.” It’s all he can say and Ada nods again.

“But don’t worry, I know he’s too young!” He suddenly adds, afraid she’ll get the wrong idea or something but she just cracks a smile.

“I trust you Otabek, don’t worry. I’m more afraid for YOU because if Yuri comes to like you, your modesty’s going to be in danger.” As Ada noticed Otabek’s blush becoming crimson she can’t help but laugh before turning serious again.

“Be good to him. I’m not telling you to forget your feelings for him, just... For the time being all he needs is a good friend.” She exhales the white smoke with a sigh. Otabek wants to just agree, of course he will be good to him. He would do anything to make Yuri happy.

“I will do only what’s best for him but,” he’s afraid to continue the question, “what hurt him so much?”

Ada looks at her feet and what feels to be the hundredth sigh today escapes her lips. What hurt him? What didn’t? Sometimes it feels like the universe is after her brother but she guesses Otabek has to know the punch line of their life. He loves him, doesn’t he?

“Soon after Yuri was born, our parents split. Well, more like crashed and burned. Yuri was supposed to rekindle their relationship but... It became worse.” She looks at her burning cigarette, losing all interest in smoking it.

“When they finally parted for good, my mother hated everything. Well, not that she hadn’t before. But she hated Moscow, she hated grandpa, grandma, our father, me and especially Yuri. She hated him with all her heart. He looks like our father, you see. Only the eyes. We have her eyes.” She closes her eyes, rubbing her palm over them and keeping them closed after she’s removed it

Otabek sees her eyelashes tremble. They’re long and dark, contrasting with the paleness of her skin. They do have the same eyes. Could such a cruel mother have such beautiful eyes?

“When she decided to move to Saint Petersburg she left Yuri with our grandparents. Our father had disappeared at that time. I think she would have gladly left me too but she needed someone to push around and torture. Yuri was three at that time. At that age all he asked was ‘Where’s papa’.”

“He had never really cared about our mother, he asked grandpa about her while growing up but I think he doesn’t even know what she looks like. Grandma burned all of her pictures soon after she left.” There’s a pause and Otabek doesn’t know if she’s going to continue or not.

“She never called to know how he’s doing?” What kind of a mother abandons her three year old son and never looks back? Otabek had never fully understood why Yuri got so weird when family was mentioned. Now he feels like a dick for ever bringing up such a topic.

“Never. She acted as if he never existed. Grandpa tried talking her into either sending me to live with them too or to take in Yuri but she refused.” Ada finally throws away the burnt cigarette.

“Grandpa’s sentimental so if he couldn’t make our mother love Yuri, he wanted to at least give him an opportunity to be close to her. Yuri never knew that. Grandpa put Yuri on the ice to be closer to our parents.” Otabek listens in confusion now, this story seems tangled and too heavy to be about someone as talented and strong as Yuri.

“What does skating have to do with your parents?” He hopes the question doesn’t sound stupid.

“They were pair skaters. That’s how they met. They were one of the best ones out there back in the day.” Ada speaks in a monotone voice but Otabek is shocked. Pair skaters. How could he have missed that?

“Yuri doesn’t know. That’s why he hasn’t told you.” She says, as if reading Otabek’s mind.

“There was a bad accident and my mother had to quit skating. Father followed her. She blocked out the skating world after that. I think that’s where all of her anger comes from. To this day she still hates anything related to skating. She doesn’t know about Yuri’s success for the same reason. I want it to stay that way.”

Suddenly, it doesn’t surprise Otabek anymore that Yuri has the eyes of a soldier. He’s been fighting ever since he was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so weak for smoking Otabae, God help me.  
> If you don't know I made an apartment plan (for myself so I wouldn't mess up) and you can look at it if you want, ithe furnished version isn't proportional or anything but I only needed reference - Empty: http://tinypic.com/r/122ovmf/9 Furnished: http://tinypic.com/r/2njhvdv/9

**Author's Note:**

> So unlike Yuri, Ada is supportive of the whole 'you choose your own family' idea and she already sees Viktor as part of theirs, has for a while now actually. She'd probably even beat up Yuuri if he ever hurt Vik no matter how much she likes him (which he obviously would never do).
> 
> Also, guess who wrote their first ever smut chapter? ;) It's about Victuuri and I'm thinking of uploading it next cuz it's set right after Yuri's b-day. Who wants to read it? ;)


End file.
